The present invention relates to whistles, and particularly to children's books having whistles.
Children's books often include entertainment devices to enhance the reader's enjoyment. Such entertainment devices include, for example, pop-up figures, puppets, and whistles.
In prior art books having whistles, the whistles are typically attached to the book by a cord or string. However, if the cord or string is broken, the whistle may become lost. Further, for small children, there is a risk that the whistle may be swallowed; and thus, cause injury to the child.